Tizþür
Tizþür is the Capital region of Þiðbandið, containing the cities of Tizþür proper, Awtŕ Tizþür, Bejsâjd and Pimbot. The region has been largely expanded over the years, was most recently expanded by the merging of the former Pimbot Islands province, after the creation of the Tizþür Dam, as well as the expansion of Bejsâjd. The province is the smallest contiguous province in the country, and other than the bottom of the Pimbot peninsular and the Pimbot Islands, is almsot completely urban. The province is focussed around the bay of Tizþür, containing the mouth of the River Tiz, flowing from Lake Tizþür, and the openings of the bay into the Márkus Sea. With the competion of the Tizþür Dam, flooding in the capital region can be greatly reduced, and the Pimbot Islands (long regarded as a prestigious commuter area) have direct access to the mainland. Tizþür city is mostly built upon flat fertile ground at the mouth of the river, with Awtŕ Tizþür and Bejsâjd being located upon the slopes into the Bay, and the Pimbot Islands and Pimbot Peninsular being made up of gentle hilly outcrops The region is the third most populous in the country, after Vorchs and Deutsch Löwenwald in the northern German speaking area. Tizþür Tizþür is the capital of Þiðbandið, and the second largest city, located on the mouth of the River Tiz, and providing the main southern link between east and west. The city became the capital of the country after the union of the country by the Þið tribe, who needed a more geographically desirable location, and founded the city of Tizþür, naming it after leader Tomś Tizþür. Awtŕ Tizþür Awtŕ Tizþür (Outer Tizþür) is the a city to the south of Tizþür, being the first purposely built suburb of the city, and remaining a city in its own right. The city is the gateway between the capital and the Sjübej area of the country, and the Pimbot Islands group, having originally been part of the Pimbot Islands province. Bejsâjd Bejsâjd (Bayside) is the second largest city in the province, and is home to the largest port in the south of the country, being built to replace the Tizþür Port after it became too small. The city is named as respective of its position on the side of the Tizþür Bay. The southernmost areas of the city were originally part of the province of Ijst Rűrĺ Þið, until the compeltion of the Tizþür Dam and Pimbot bridges, when it was formally moved to the capital region. Pimbot Pimbot is the largest city in the Pimbot Islands group, formally being part of the seperate province of Pimbot Islands, until their merger with Tizþür after the completion of the Tizþür Dam - they were reachable only by ferry at this time. The islands are the most exclusive and expensive part of the whole country, encircling Tizþür Bay providing great connections with the capital region, yet remaining seperate - being home to the royal family, and several well known celebrities.